The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to an extruded fuel manifold for a gas turbomachine combustor casing.
In conventional turbomachines, a first fluid, such as fuel, is directed into a combustor casing prior to being mixed with another fluid, such as air, and ignited to form hot gases. The first fluid enters the combustor casing through a fuel manifold. The fuel manifold extends about, and is joined to, the combustor casing. The fuel manifold is formed by joining three strips of material to form an inverted U-shaped structure having one open end. The open end is then placed over fuel inlets provided in the combustor casing. At this point, the fuel manifold is joined to the combustor casing by welding. Fluid is then introduced into the fuel manifold and directed into the combustor casing via the fuel inlets.